


A Slow Death

by Myaku



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myaku/pseuds/Myaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ankh tries to figure out where his plan went wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slow Death

The plan had been so simple, collect cell medals, find the rest of his core medals and use OOO to keep the other greeed at bay while he did so. Ankh had given Eiji the OOO driver because he had been in the wrong place at the right time and had seemed stupid enough to not ask questions. He had quickly come to realize however that his initial impression of the boy had been very wrong. But Ankh reasoned that Eiji was easily distractible and that if he could keep him from lecturing him on what was right and what was wrong he could still complete his goal and dispose of that nuisance Eiji himself later. 

When had that entire plan gone to hell? First the cop’s sister had decided to cling on to her brother’s body like it was a life line; fat chance Ankh was giving that back anytime soon, that body was his damn it, and then Kougami’s goons Gotou and Date had appeared. That big idiot Date had even had the nerve to threaten them! Who did he think he was threatening a greeed? Ankh would make him pay and oh it would hurt, no one threatened what was his. When had Eiji become his?

This entire turn was so maddening that Ankh felt like he was slowly losing his mind. Between Eiji being a deceptive little demon, Hina with her heart of gold and grip of steel, Date with his stupid, Gotou and his hero complex and Chiyoko and her costumes he was no closer to becoming whole again now than he was at the beginning. The entire thing was so stupid that he thought he could feel his IQ dropping and the scariest thing about it was he didn’t mind as much as he should. Stupid humans making him weak, making him care. Stupid Kougami and his ride vendors and candroids. Stupid Hina and her loyalty to her brother, stupid Chiyoko and her bright sunny attitude. Stupid Eiji and his underwear!

Was this what death felt like? Slowly drowning in an unstoppable current of love and affection from all side so strong that he couldn’t breathe? Stupid humans. Stupid Ankh. Stupid friendship.


End file.
